idolstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
Yasaka Saori
|Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Tokyo, Japan |Row 4 title = Occupation |Row 4 info = Singer, actress |Row 5 title = Years active |Row 5 info = 2010-present |Row 6 title = Agency |Row 6 info = Avex Vanguard (2013-present) Avex Management (2010-2013) |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = iDOL Street |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = SUPER GiRLS, Twinkle Veil |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Official blog}} Yasaka Saori (八坂沙織) is a musical actress under iDOL Street. She was previously a member, as well as the leader, of SUPER GiRLS until she graduated in 2014. History 2010-2014: SUPER GiRLS In 2010, Yasaka debuted with SUPER GiRLS as the group's leader. She stayed with the group until February 23, 2014, when she graduated to pursue a career as a musical actress. Saori Yasaka was born on February 16, 1989. She had previously worked in maid cafe and was a very popular maid. Her dream was to be an actress, so starting an idol career was her first step towards that goal. She was the oldest member of SUPER☆GiRLS when they debuted. She is close to Rika Shimura, who was a member of SUPER☆GiRLS until she graduated on June 24th in 2018. In the "Joshiryoku up Variety Girls TV featuring SUPER☆GiRLS", their namesake show, she served as the facilitator with the comedian Kazuya Kojima until she moved on from the group. After she left the TV program as MC were switched with Ami Maeshima. Sora iro no kiseki was a song made for her graduation from the group. Each member is given a color when they enter SUPER☆GiRLS, because the group had 12 members and it can be hard to remember each member's name. Giving each members color is meant to encouraged people to remember their name and face. Saori's color was sky blue. Sora iro means sky blue in English. Kiseki means the track of her personal history. On February 23 in 2014, her last live as a member was held in Pacifico Yokohama. In her impressive last speech to approximately 5000 fans, she told her fans "I became SUPER☆GiRLS, because I wanted to be an idol given dreams to someone, however, I was supported to make a dream come true by fans before I knew it. I couldn't achieve here by myself. Thank you for your encouragement always." The 5000 fans missed her as she left the stage, and the group announced that 3 new members were joining the group, Nana Asakawa, Risa Uchimura, and Koume Watanabe. 2014-present: Actress After her graduation from SUPER GiRLS, Yasaka remained a part of iDOL Street and became its first solo act. Personality Members said her personality is "Hen", ''which means unique in English. There are some reasons for this. First, even though she has a TV, it isn't connected with a line. Second, she doesn't sit at home, because she has many things to do when she is at home and sitting is more tiring for her than standing. Third, everyone has to wash their feet before they can go into her house. She does this because she feels that everyone's feet are dirty. Profile *'Name:' Yasaka Saori (八坂沙織) *'Nickname:' Saoriinu (さおりーぬ) *'Birthday:' *'Birth place:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 159cm *'Chouzetsu color:' Sky blue *'Hobbies/special skills:' Musicals, watching Takarazuka, reading, alto sax *'Goal:' To be a musical actress *'Favorite actor:''' Kaga Takeshi, Otozuki Kei External Links *Profile *Official blog Category:IDOL Street Category:SUPER GiRLS Category:1989 births Category:2010 additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Leaders Category:1st Generation SUPER GiRLS Category:Twinkle Veil Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:SUPER GiRLS Leaders